Iris
by Anna Parish
Summary: Songfic: "Iris" by the GooGooDolls. I thought Colin should have something all for himself...even if it is a bit angsty. Colin longs for something he desperately desires...review!


Iris  
Song by the Goo Goo Dolls  
Story by Rachel  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked slowly under the overhangs of the Hogsmeade shops. It was around one-thirty in the afternoon, but the sky was dark and stormy with rain clouds. The rain poured down in torrents and wind blew harshly in the faces of the Hogwarts students. Ginny just buried her face into her scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf. Hearing a splash from a puddle in the street, she looked up and saw Colin Creevey, a good friend of hers also in Gryffindor.  
"Oi, Colin! Hurry up, before you get soaked!" She didn't notice how his face lit up when she spoke his name, but he hurried nonetheless.  
  
Colin's breath caught in his throat when he heard his name. Ginny.Ever since second year he had been infatuated with the only Weasley girl. Being close friends, Colin was scared to bring up the idea of dating, in case it would become awkward between them. Being the Gryffindor he was, he finally decided to ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend in the fifth year, despite all doubts.  
  
"Okay, all you have to do it ask her, right? The worst thing is she'll say no, but we could stay friends.Merlin, what am I thinking? Nobody ever stays friends after something like that!" Colin paced in the Gryffindor common room, his brother Dennis sitting on an over-stuffed couch watching him.  
"Man, you have got to get a hold of yourself. You're a Gryffindor. You have a brave heart, and you won't say no to a challenge, will you? That Weasley is definitely a challenge, Col." Colin turned on his brother just as the portrait swung open. In walked Ginny Weasley, glowing with happiness. Her cheeks were rosy from the biting December wind and her amber eyes shone with pure joy.  
Colin froze. He could feel Dennis nudging him forward, but he couldn't move. Bloody hell, Creevey, its only Ginny. Calm down. Colin's feet started to move, but she was faster.  
"Oh, Colin! Wait 'til I tell you what happened just now! I was-"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, Ginny." The words came out in a rush. Well, that was easier than I thought.I hope.  
The happy demeanor of Ginny's face instantaneously fell. "Oh, Colin." she trailed off, her eyes becoming sad. "I had no idea. I would."  
Please say yes; please say yes.  
".but Harry just asked me a minute ago out in the courtyard." Colin's eyes broke off their gaze. Potter.I wonder how many people have lost out to him?  
"Are you okay, Colin? I hope we can stay friends."  
"Oh, don't worry about it Gin," Colin tried his best to look happy, but he felt himself failing miserably. "Congratulations on getting Potter, though. Listen, I-uh.I have to go get some more help on my Arithmancy report. I never was one for noticing patterns."  
Ginny, oblivious to his heartbreak, didn't see it as a conversation ender. "Really? I always found them quite simple. Maybe I can help you?"  
"No," Colin shook his head. "I got it, thanks."  
"All right, see you then."  
"Yeah, see you." Ginny, skipped jauntily past Colin to another gathering of girls, whispering excitedly. Colin just watched the only girl he'd ever think he'd love break his heart.  
  
"Colin? Are you okay?" Ginny's call once again broke him out of his reverie. Apparently, he had stopped on his walk down memory lane. Looking into her eyes, he found the slightest hint of worry, only to be washed away by his brief half-smile.  
Once he reached the overhangs, Colin ran his hand through his hair, becoming uneasy around the girl who let him down over a year ago.  
"Why don't we go into the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer? That should warm us up, don't you think?"  
Together, they entered the tavern and took a small table for two by the window.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
Rosmerta, the waitress, brought their drinks, but by that time Ginny was off on a role. Colin just watched her politely, drinking in her laughter and her intoxicating scent. He knew this afternoon would end soon. Potter would come, pull up an authentic pine chair, wrap his summer- tanned arm around her waist, and ask how her afternoon was going. She would lean in to him, smile into his eyes, and make Colin feel immensely out of place. He would stand up, give a terrible excuse to go find his lame-o brother and wander about the streets some more. It happened that way every Hogsmeade weekend. Colin looked out at the wet street. Good, he thought, no Potter yet.  
"So, what do you think? Colin?" Ginny was describing her Yule Ball gown, and Colin didn't hear a word of it.  
His attention snapped back to the present. "I'm sorry, Gin, I must've gotten distracted."  
Ginny huffed at his lack of concentration, but didn't really mind. "I was just telling you about my Yule Ball gown."  
Before she could go into further recounting, Colin spoke up. "I'm sure that whatever it is, it'll look smashing on you." He delighted in the light pink tinge that colored her cheeks, if only for a second.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.  
  
Both Colin and Ginny turned their heads toward the tavern's door as the bell jingled. An uproar of murmurs greeted the recent defeater of the Dark Lord, and Colin lowered his eyes in disappointment. Turning back to his tablemate, Colin quietly said, "I just remembered, Ginny. Dennis and his friends wanted me to check out this new joke at Zonko's. I'll see you later." He only caught a glimpse of black hair as it settled next to Ginny on an extra authentic pine chair.  
"Do tell me about it when we get back to the castle again, won't you, Colin?"  
"Of course." With that, Colin turned away from the sight that hurt him so. The knives twisted again as he heard her laugh rise above the blended chattering of the bar. And to think that she's been clueless about how I still feel about her.I wish she knew.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming;  
  
Or the moment of truth in your eyes.  
  
When everything feels like the movies, And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Colin walked out of The Three Broomsticks slowly, not wanting to remember. "Alas, it happens every time, old chap. It never changes; you should be used to it by now," he told himself, scolding the nagging depression that fit the current weather. He stopped in front of the window and looked in at the now-empty table where he sat with Ginny not so long ago. He saw the third chair right up next to Ginny's old seat abandoned. The movement and diversity of the people inside made him cringe. Sitting in the middle of everything and everyone, was Potter and Ginny, sipping at new steaming butterbeers. The sight of perfect serenity amongst chaos and nonsense was overwhelming in his current state. Colin's eyes narrowed in a sudden surge of anger towards Harry Potter and he lashed out at the brick wall near him. A burst of pain shot up his forearm to his elbow, alerting his brain that he had, most likely, broken his hand. Cursing softly, he watched as the large raindrops dilute the sufficient amount of blood running from his knuckles. Each sting of pain was reminiscent of the regret he had carried a year. As if he was giving up, Colin fell to the same brick wall, sliding down to where he was sitting on the drenched pavement, his head in his hands, unaware of the slightest tears leaking out of his eyes.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. 


End file.
